


Nails Take Two

by akaHAZZAP



Series: Nails [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Baby, Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Nails, One Shot, Pregnancy, nail varnish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaHAZZAP/pseuds/akaHAZZAP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a short, cheeky sequel to my one shot "Nails". Dedicated to my two sisters who love Olicity as much as I do!</p>
<p>I have had the posted on FF.net for a wee whiley but only noticed now it wasn't on here! Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nails Take Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short, cheeky sequel to my one shot "Nails". Dedicated to my two sisters who love Olicity as much as I do!
> 
> I have had the posted on FF.net for a wee whiley but only noticed now it wasn't on here! Hope you enjoy!

If anyone had asked Felicity five years ago where she thought she would be now, her answer would definitely not involve Oliver Queen, marriage or a heavily pregnant belly. It was strange for her to think about her life before Oliver, how different it was now and how much she had changed since meeting him. Even after everything they had been through she wouldn't change anything if it meant not being here with him.

She heard the shower turn off and she rose from the bed, one of the advantages of being eight and a half months pregnant was the bonus of being able to nap whenever she felt the need. She had been slowly but surely getting ready for little Sara's birthday party when she had realised something was amiss. She definitely could not turn up in her new sandals without her toes painted.

"Oliver...?" Felicity said drawing his name out with a cheeky grin in her eyes.

"Felicity?" He replied, emerging from their en suite, a pair of joggers hung loose on his hips as he brushed water droplets out of his cropped hair. No matter how often she saw him like this she could never get over the fact that he was hers.

"So there maybe something that I may very unfortunately need your help with..." Felicity pouted rising up from their king sized bed and walking (or as Roy had recently pointed out "waddled" - pregnant women didn't walk) towards the vanity, her big belly jutting out not in proportion to her slim figure.

"Hmmm?" He replied standing behind her, his arms stretching around her so he could caress her severely swollen tummy. There was something so captivating about the way Oliver acted around her belly and she was sure it would get even more enjoyable when their baby arrived. Oliver with Sara Diggle was one of the original reasons why she was in this state.

"Remember that time three years ago when you may have very nicely painted my nails? You know that time before we got together?"

"How could I forget?" He replied his breath tickling her neck as he kissed up and down it. "Those weeks you were in that cast drove me crazy."

"I think everyone could see that... Apart from, well, me," she chuckled turning around to give him a quick peck on the lips. "I. I was always so naive and unperceptive to your advances Mr Queen."

"I think that you may be right, I definitely remember your reaction when I first confessed my feelings for you."

"Well after our several conversations involving your 'I can't be with you when I am the arrow, you deserve better than me spiel, no wonder I was surprised when you finally changed your tune," she smirked impersonating him as her thumb rubbing under his bottom lip.

"I honestly don't know what took me so long," his gaze resting on her eyes, which then flitted down towards her stomach which ballooned into his.

"It doesn't matter that it took you so long," she replied pulling his head up so his eyes connected his hers again. "All that matters is that we got here, even if it took a little bit longer than I would have hoped."

"God I love you," he responded, smiling as his lips descending on hers, she reciprocated the kiss, his arms delving into her hair.

"Ah that's enough of that I'm afraid!" giggled Felicity, pulling her head down, away from his. "We only have-" she glanced around at the clock on the wall "-30 minutes until we need to be at Sara's party, and I'm pretty sure Dig won't appreciate if we turn up an hour late like the last three times we were invited around!"

"Well I couldn't exactly help if my gorgeous, pregnant wife held me up," Felicity blushed remembering the past events which had caused both Oliver and herself to be late, as well as the response not only from Dig but everyone who had witnessed their delayed arrival.

"I seem to remember it was your fault... as you - yes you mister said and I quote 'I can't wait any longer' after I put on that dress," she smirked pushing her index finger into his chest. "I'm positive it had nothing - absolutely nothing - to do with my 'raging pregnancy hormones' as Dig so kindly called them."

"Hey! I'm not complaining!" He replied stroking her belly. "But you did look rather amazing in that dress..."

"Oh I never said you were complaining, I definitely think you are the only person who wasn't at our sudden lateness to everything!" She blushed again, nothing could have made the time when Roy walked in on her and Oliver in the lair when she was five months pregnant less awkward. They had gotten slightly distracted before a family dinner and poor Roy has been the unlucky one who had to come and find out where they were. In fact Felicity still did not know who was more scared (or maybe mentally scarred would be a better word) by the event, herself or Roy. "Anyway this is us getting off topic - yet again. Not a good sign is it? Where were we? Ah yes my nails. Seeing as I cannot reach my feet,or even see them and this time it is most definitely your fault Oliver. I would rather like you to paint my nails!"

"In case you don't remember Felicity it does take two to make a baby," He winked, grasping the nail varnish out of her hand as she pushed it into his chest.

"Oh I remember that alright, so I take it that is a yes to my nails? You know I have waited three years for you to paint my nails again. Three. Very long years. Huh, I don't actually know what took me so long, you have an exceptional talent with your fingers," her eyes widened realising what she had said. "And by that I mean your talent, for painting nails."

"I think it's cute how you still get embarrassed after everything I have done to you," he smirked. She sat on their love chair, her swollen feet gracefully landing in his lap. "But I wouldn't change that for the world."

"Well get to work then Mr Queen," she laughed wiggling her toes as he unfastened the lid and began the slow intricate process of painting each nail. She felt a sharp pain in her abdomen for a second. But as soon as it started it went away again.

It took him just under ten minutes to finish, which included a few feels of Felicity's belly when their baby decided to kick dramatically.

"Seems like the little munchkin has finally decided to sleep," Felicity smiled patting her tummy. She would never get over the amazing feeling of their little one moving around insider her. Oliver blew on her toes trying to dry them quickly so that Felicity could go put on her dress and sandals without smudging them. "Hmmm, don't stop doing that, my feet have been so sore recently." Felicity sighed as Oliver began to massage them, being careful to avoid her nails. "Ahhh that is so nice," She moaned her eyes closing as he hands began to trail up her foot and legs to somewhere even better. "Seriously Oliver we don't have time for this-"

Oliver cut her off swooping down to gain control of her lips causing all thoughts to once again escape her mind. Dam. He certainly had a way with those dam lips as well.

They were only half an hour late that afternoon to Sara's birthday party. Felicity had almost contemplated not attending to avoid Diggle and Roy once she realised how late they were going to be but she definitely would not miss her goddaughters birthday to save her own embarrassment. She would have to suffer through it and Oliver would most definitely pay for it later that evening.

"Nice morning?" smirked Diggle when he answered the door to find a harassed Felicity and a smirking Oliver.

"The best," laughed Oliver as Felicity turned to smack his chest. "What?"

"Oh don't you start Oliver. Otherwise you will most definitely be sleeping in the spare room tonight. Now where is my beautiful goddaughter?" called Felicity brushing past Diggle into the house. She paused for a moment feeling a twinge in her lower abdomen. That was the fourth one this hour. Her braxton hicks contractions were definitely becoming more frequent.

"Outside with everyone else, yet again you two are the last to arrive!" Laughed Diggle knowingly.

"Are you alright Felicity?" asked Oliver concerned as Felicity lingered by Diggle for a few seconds.

"I'm perfectly fine. Unlike how you will be later." replied Felicity dismissing the hardening of her tummy and continuing on to the back garden where several adults were watching the children playing.

"Nice of you to finally join us Felicity," winked Roy as he pulled her into a hug. "Jeez I swear you get even bigger every time I see you!"

"And I believe that you have dropped!" Lyla said as she glanced down at Felicity's bump. "Not long now I think!"

"Engaged as midwife told me," remarked Felicity, releasing Lyla from a hug. "Now where is the little munchkin?"

"Here! Auntie Fel'citee! It's not long now until I can see the baby right?" grinned Sara running up to Felicity and reaching up to hug her.

"Definitely soon Sara! Happy Birthday! What a big girl you are now! Three whole years old!" laughed Felicity. She winced slightly as she reached down to hug the little girl who patted her belly and snuggled into it.

"Now there's the birthday girl?" called Oliver entering the garden with Diggle following behind. Sara scrambled down from Felicity's hold to be picked up and spun around by Oliver.

"I'm also a pwincess today Uncle O'iver!" giggled Sara, Oliver tickling her tummy. "And a superhero too!"

"A superhero too?" asked Oliver mocking a shocked expression.

"Daddy says all pwincess are superheroes just like mummy, and blonde Sara and Auntie Fel'citee!" She wriggled out of Oliver's arms. "I'm away to play right now. Then eat cake. Daddy says I can have two WHOLE slices if I am lucky!"

"You spoil her Dig!" laughed Oliver slapping Diggle on the back.

"Just you wait until your little one arrives Oliver," he replied shaking his head whilst he laughed.

"Ah yeah about that... I don't think I am going to even make the cake," remarked Felicity panicking a little. She glanced down at the pool of water that had just appeared at her feet. "Yep Oliver I definitely think my waters have broken..." If only this had happened half an hour ago she would have been saved this 'sex' embarrassment.

Oliver quickly appeared by her side and ushered her inside.

"I knew you weren't okay Felicity, why didn't you say something earlier?" asked Oliver concerned helping her into a chair. "I should have listened to you when you said not to do anything earlier!"

"I was perfectly fine then Oliver-!" Her voice rising as she doubled over as another contraction hit her. Diggle gave them a knowing smirk. "Oh don't you even think about saying anything John!"

"Well it seems that sex does actually bring on labour!"

Yes, Diggle always had to have the last word.


End file.
